1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security and thief prevention devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a security device for lockably tethering portable property to a relatively immovable support.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a security device especially adapted for securing an assemblage of ski equipment to a ski rack or the like.
2. Prior Art
The desirability of a security device especially adapted to the needs of skiers is well established. When not actually engaged in the actual physical act of skiing, the skier and his equipment are frequently separated. Usually, such separation places the paraphernalia beyond the attention and eyesight of the owner. Exemplary, is the skier who enters a lodge or other building and mandatorilly leaves his gear outside.
Considering the extreme portability and the substantial value of skis, poles, boots, and related items, ski equipment is a common and favorable target of thieves. It is considered prudent, therefore, for the skier to securably stow his equipment when separation is contemplated. The traditional method of securing ski equipment includes a tether, such as a cable or chain, which is entwined about each item of property and looped about a convenient, relatively immovable object such as a tree or post, and secured with a lock.
The tether and the lock were cumbersome, difficult to stow upon the person, and represented an inconvenience and a hinderence to the skier, especially during the physical maneuvers encountered during the act of skiing. To aleviate the foregoing problem, the prior art has advanced numerous purported solutions.
In general, the proposed prior art devices included lock mechanisms carried by one of the usual pair of ski poles. The lock mechanisms are commonly of the combination type. Also included is a flexible tether, such as a cable, having an end presecured to the pole or the lock mechanism. The free end of the cable is adapted to be secured with the lock mechanism after the cable has been engaged with the several items of personal equipment and looped about a stationary object.
A favored lock mechanism is of a generally cylindrical type having a plurality of axial aligned juxtoposed locking rings. According to certain prior art teachings, the mechanism is incorporated into the shaft of the pole. It is also touted that the lock mechanism comprise a pair of separatable components, one carried by the shaft and the other by the handle.
The tether is usually stored within the hollow tubular shaft of the ski pole. Simply, a portion of the free end of the cable may project through an opening in the side of the ski pole, while an enlargement at the other end, within the shaft, prevents removal. As a variation, the free end of the tether may be affixed to a separable component of the lock mechanism. Alternately, the cable may be carried on a spool, either stored within the shaft or rotatable about the exterior thereof.
Despite profusion, the prior art has not, however, provided an entirely satisfactory solution to the need for a security device especially adapted for skiers. Installing a lock mechanism within a ski pole shaft generally requires extensive modifications, including the removal of a specified length of the shaft. In addition to diminishing structural strength, the procedure requires exacting skills, usually only available from a competent craftsman at additional expense to the skier. Grip mounted lock mechanisms and shaft stowed tethers also demand tools and expertise beyond that of the ordinary skier. A shaft stowed tether, the length of which is limited to the length of the pole below the opening, have a perpensity for perpetuating a distracting rattle within the metalic shaft.
Externally mounted spools, especially devised to accommodate a longer length af cable, are bulky contrivances, are an empediment to the skier, and readily subject to damage as well as being esthetically distractive.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved security device of the type having a lock mechanism and a tether.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a security device especially adapted for use in connection with a conventional tubular apparatus, such as a ski pole, without modification thereof on attachment thereto.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lock mechanism with a configuration allowing it to be inserted for stowage inside a normal ski pole.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a lock mechanism with an attached tether which is stored inside a ski pole in a folded position so that a longer tether can be used.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a lock mechanism with a combination hasp and securing means for one end of the tether.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cable foldable in the middle with one end secured to the security device and the other end having a loop which can be threaded through the ski equipment and over the securing device allowing the security device to encircle a stationary object and latch to any part of the tether without necessarily returning to be latched to the end of the tether, giving the tether a longer effective length.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a security device that will fit unobtrusively inside the ski pole and grip with only a flange and flexible pull tab protruding for safety yet easy removal.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of a pole grip with a passageway in the top so the security device and tether can be stored inside any ski pole by replacing the old grip.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means of carrying skis held together while walking to and from ski area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means of securing skis and car rack to a vehicle when the rack has no lock.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of storing the securing tether inside a ski pole in a manner where the natural resilience of the folded tether will hold it against the walls of the ski pole and prevent it from rattling.